


Reasons you do and reasons you don't

by Pearlislove



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bittersweet, Doctor/Companion Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: The reasons The Doctor always considered Kate a companion.And the reasons they never asked her to travel with them.





	Reasons you do and reasons you don't

**Author's Note:**

> My spin on The Doctor - Kate dynamic. As I see it her linage impact their relarionship in a way that is more subtle than a direct blow, and I think perhaps Kate would one day travel with them if it wasn't for the way her father had been against traveling in the TARDIS.

He never asks her.   
  
He sees her, time and time again, her blonde hair and beige jacket recognisable even from afar. Every time UNIT is there, so is she, and it is just like it always was with her father back in the days.   
  
History repeats itself, but there was one mistake he would never dare to do twice.    
  
He asked The Brigadier to travel with him and Jo, after the Time Lords finally decided to end his exile and give him his knowledge of the TARDIS back.   
  
"Never" He remembered The Brigadier telling him, his face as strict as always. "I belong on Earth, Doctor, and while you are always welcome in my office I shall keep away from yours." He'd waved his hand at the blue box, making a face that almost looked disgusted before he walked out of the science lab.   
  
The Brigadier's rejection had hurt him more than he'd ever admit, and though he had forgiven him for his words and kept him as his good friend, the scars of his refusal stayed.   
  
Kate Lethbridge-Stewart was just as brilliant, smart and loyal as her father, and The Doctor found himself soon becoming close friends with the woman which he had known since she was nothing more than a toddler in trousers.    
  
Each time he met her again the request was at the tip of his tongue. Each time, he was a little closer to asking for her to travel with him.   
  
But he always stopped himself at the last minute, remembering the harsh words of The Brigadier and no longer having the courage to ask her.   
  
When he transforms into his thirteenth regeneration, though, he no longer have a choice.   
  
Her new female body is half-way into the TARDIS and trying to flee the scene when Kate stop her, putting a hand upon her shoulder.   
  
"Wait" She says, and her voice is kind and understanding. "Every time you leave, you look as though you want to tell me something. But you never do.So tell me, Doctor, what do you want to tell me?" She smiles, so kind and warm and accepting, and The Doctor thinks that this time, she was going to do it.    
  
"Do you want to travel with me?" She gives Kate her biggest grin, waiting for her harsh words of rejection to hit her like physical blows to her body.   
  
"Yes, I would love to, Doctor." Kate takes her hand, accepting the offer her father had once declined, and The Doctor doesn't think she can be happier.   
  
Only then she wakes up, all tangled up in her sheets and half falling out if bed, realising it was all a dream.   
  
Because she hadn't actually asked the question. She had smiled mischievously and walked away, too scared to ever say what she really wanted.   
  
History has a tendency to repeat itself, and The Doctor doesn't dare risking it.   



End file.
